


Try to Make Me Angry

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Underling/boss relationship, Vaginal Sex, kind of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”Take your clothes off, now.” Cyran commanded once again, when Devika appeared before him. He was frustarated and wanted to unleash his frustaration on her. Devika bit her lip and and slipped her panties off her ankles. She wasn’t exactly in mood for sex. In fact, she just had had sex with his redhead underling and still had his fresh cum coating her inner walls. She didn’t had time to took shower yet, since boss summoned her so fast.”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Try to Make Me Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Underage warning because Devika is still 17.

When Devika became Cyran’s underling, initially they didn’t got along that well. Cyran was stoic and aloof, strict boss, while Devika was quirky and no-nonse kind of girl. Despite she was young, in human years just a teen, she soon proved to be reliable and hardworking individual. She was well adapted to live among humans, she was very social and had human friends as well. After some while, she developed some feelings towards her boss. First, she tried to brush them off, but eventually it got too hard. 

Cyran knew how to play her and he quickly gained her trust. Devika’s attraction towards him became hard to hide and eventually she gave up to the temptation and kissed him for the first time. In heat of the moment, they had sex and after Devika was hooked for him for good. She became the girl, who was always ready to help him to let out some pent up frustration. Devika’s feelings for him was genuine, but Cyran didn’t really cared of her more than just a underling. Sex was just big bonus, but really, he could do it with any other girl as well. Personally, he didn’t cared about nymphomaniac succubi, but innocent and pure, blond human girls. Like one he loved, until she passed away. After her, love became meaningless to him. 

”Take your clothes off, now.” Cyran commanded once again, when Devika appeared before him. He was frustarated and wanted to unleash his frustaration on her. Devika bit her lip and and slipped her panties off her ankles. She wasn’t exactly in mood for sex. In fact, she just had had sex with his redhead underling and still had his fresh cum coating her inner walls. She didn’t had time to took shower yet, since boss summoned her so fast. Cyran pushed her on his bed and started to work on his own pants. It was always the same, neither of them didn’t bothered to get fully undressed. After his pants were off his waist, he climbed on top of Devika and penetrated her with single thrust with his quite impressive shaft. She twitched, as pleasure bolted inside her core, his ten inches dick was already so familiar to her. Cyran grunted, as he started to pound her tighter against the mattress. He never bothered with foreplay, for Devika’s dismay. He didn’t even cared, that she was fucked right before him and still had other guy’s cum in her. It just made him to fuck her rougher.  
”Ah... who was it?” He asked, thrusting cum deeper into her. Devika moaned and didn’t bothered to answer.  
”It... it doesn’t matter.” She responded, avoiding his gaze. He came halt, still inside her and yanked her by hair, hard.  
”Human or demon?” He kept pestering her with questions, he hold her tightly by her hair and kept thrusting harder.  
”Ahh... demon. And he was so damn good...” She answered as pressure was too much for her. His eyes got more sharp, as his thrust became more punishing, pressing tip of his cock against her cervix.  
”You fucked one of my men, didn’t you?Ah, I’m not paying for them... that they can fuck my... slut.” He growled, voice grown husky and heavy. It sounded weirdly hot, given that he is was deep inside her.  
”Ah, fuck.” She cursed, as she was closing her climax. His voice was just unidentiable mush to her. Secretly she loved how Cyran degraded her as it was his way to talk dirty.  
”You easy little witch. It was Reuel, now wasn’t it? Ah, I need to rough him up a little.” Cyran grunted, sounding jealous for a moment. Devika kept moaning shamelessly as Cyran kept degrading her.  
”Ah, maybe I should cum down your tight throath, since your pussy is already full.” He continued, pushing young succubus over the edge.  
”Ahh god, just fill me up.” She whimpered, very close to her orgasm.  
”You are one greedy vixen. Fine, if you want to leak with cum so much...” he panted, fucking her rough through her climax. She trembled under him, practically screaming, as her muscles spasmed around him. Right before he came too, he grabbed hold of her neck and pumped her full of cum. He easily filled her over to the brim as he pulled out, offwhite fluid gushed out of her. 

Devika laid on her back, totally spent and catching for breath. She fucking loved that afterglow that she got after getting used by her boss. She couldn’t move an inch, when her cunt was still twitching, soaking her legs with white discharge and her juices.  
”That suffices for your punishment. For now.” He then spoke, zipping his pants back on.  
”So you are jealous.” She grinned, knowing very well not to provocate the big boss. When he got real angry, he used her like a ragdoll, fucking harshly into all of her three holes, sometimes leaving her with few broken bones. She couldn’t walk for a week, but he kept coming back for more, she was so hooked to him. He didn’t answered, just adjusted his shirt and avoided her gaze.  
”Maybe I should keep banging more of you guys, if that makes you that turned on. I have heard that Phor is well-hung...” She teased. Cyran grunted, shoving her back to bed, pinning her from the throath.  
”Do that, you’ll get more than just broken ribs.” He warned. Devika wheezed from lack of air and he released her before leaving the room. Devika snorted, straightening her clothes and watched, as Cyran left quickly. She sighed, feeling his came still running out of her as she got up from the bed.


End file.
